


Dolce, ma psicopatica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama velenosa [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Killing, PWP, Psycho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bianchi è una ragazza molto dolce, ma anche psicopatica.Scritta sul testo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXBHCQYxwr0&feature=youtu.be; http://www.soundsblog.it/post/565659/ava-max-audio-testo-traduzione-sweet-but-psycho; Sweet but psycho Ava MaxScritto col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Bianchi/Romeo	[link]





	Dolce, ma psicopatica

Dolce, ma psicopatica

 

Bianchi ridacchiò, facendo roteare il piatto con la pizza che teneva con una mano sola.

Guardò il poliziotto davanti a lei stringersi la gola, indietreggiare deglutendo a fatica e rantolando, mentre con l’altra annaspava. Andò a colpire con le gambe il davanzale di metallo, perse l’equilibrio all’indietro, e precipitò nel vuoto, il viso deformato dal soffocamento.

La pizza nel piatto di Bianchi diventava sempre più viola ad ogni giro del piatto, mentre cominciavano a intravedersi dei vermi velenosi nella mozzarella, e dal cibo si alzava un fumo violetto, che si addensava dando vita alla forma di un teschio.

Romeo si appoggiò allo stipite di legno della porta e si affacciò, tremando, avvertiva delle fitte allo stomaco e la sua salivazione era azzerata.

“Po-potevi… evitare…” esalò.

Bianchi si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, piegando le labbra piene dal rossetto rosso fuoco.

“Mi avevano detto di eliminarlo. Voleva cantare perché non gli bastavano più le mazzette. L’avevano invitato a questa festa proprio per ucciderlo. Non potevo fare altrimenti, amoruccio”. Camminò fino a lui e si sporse in avanti, porgendogli il vassoio di metallo, batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia.

“Pe-penso… sia tardi… per la festa… Ti va di andare nella nostra camera?” domandò Romeo e si grattò una delle due corna da toro che gli spuntavano dai riccioli mori.

Bianchi si passò l’indice sotto la cintura e si piegò leggermente all’indietro, sporgendo il bacino, il suo top nero aderente le lasciava il ventre scoperto.

“Non vuoi cenare, prima?” domandò, continuando a porgergli la pizza.

Romeo negò con il capo un paio di volte, arruffando i suoi riccioli.

“Ho già mangiato” mentì, indietreggiando di un paio di passi, muovendo le mani davanti a sé.

Bianchi scrollò le spalle e la posò su un tavolinetto, sulle pareti scorrazzavano scorpioni rosa-viola grossi quanto un braccio, che emanavano veleno. Uno di essi fece scattare le piccole chele.

“Come vuoi, tesoro” disse Bianchi. Posò un bacio sulla guancia di Romeo, lasciando il segno delle sue labbra, Bovino lo sfiorò con le dita.

< Lei è così dolce, ma anche così pazza… > pensò.

Bianchi ridacchiò e gli prese la mano nella sua, si mise a correre, trascinandolo con sé, risalì la scala e lo portò fino alla loro camera, spingendolo dentro.

Romeo rischiò di cadere e si aggrappò ad una poltrona, raddrizzandosi a fatica, sentendo le mandate della porta che veniva chiusa a chiave. Alzò il capo, i riccioli mori gli coprivano la visuale, ma riuscì a intravedere la luce dello spicchio di luna, che filtrava dalla finestra.

< Ho passato così tanti anni a camminare sulle punte per non farmi notare, vivevo nell’ombra, convinta che tu fossi la mia unica certezza. Ogni giorno di più, però, ti trovo sempre meno dalla mia parte. Mi sono sentita così fragile. Cosa ti aspettavi che facessi? Che fuggissi?

Se mi danno sempre la colpa, come la figlia velenosa e non voluta, la tempesta inutile, allora inizierò davvero a peccare. Ucciderò e incendierò! > gridò mentalmente Bianchi, avanzando ancheggiando.

“Non credevo fosse già così tardi” disse Romeo, guardando l’orologio. Si morse l’interno della guancia. “È già notte” sussurrò.

Bianchi gettò indietro la testa.

“SONO-NO-NO-NO FUORI DI TESTA!” gridò a pieni polmoni; Romeo si passò le mani sul viso pallido e sospirò pesantemente.

“ _Daiiiih_ … Non fare così” piagnucolò.

Bianchi si sedette sul divanetto e accavallò le gambe, si accese una sigaretta ed aspirò, soffiando delle dense nuvolette di nicotina violetta.

Sbadigliò e una lacrima le sciolse l’eyeliner, facendole scendere una goccia nera lungo la guancia, che le macchiò la pelle.

“Maledizione, Bianchi… Ieri entro in casa e trovo un tizio con una pallottola nel petto, oggi questo. Smettila con queste missioni, ci sono cose più importanti dei soldi che puoi guadagnare da Hitman” si lamentò Romeo.

< Lei è la mia benedizione, ma ogni giorno è sempre più lontana. Alle volte ho paura che inizi a piacerle uccidere > pensò.

Bianchi finì la sigaretta e la gettò a terra, la pestò sotto la scarpa col tacco e si sporse verso di lui.

“Preferivi ucciderlo tu?” domandò.

L’unico occhi aperto di Romeo si socchiuse, la sua iridi verde smeraldo divenne liquida.

“No” esalò con voce stridula.

Bianchi si alzò in piedi e si slacciò il pantalone candido, lo fece scendere lasciando la sua pelle rosea nuda e si abbassò l’intimo di pizzo.

“Volevi più attenzioni, allora?” domandò.

< Ti prego, dimmi che non volevi semplicemente tradirmi. Non so più come avere le tue attenzioni… Sto impazzendo! > pensò.

Romeo cadde in ginocchio e spalancò la bocca.

“Io… intendevo…” biascicò.

Bianchi gli afferrò la maglietta nera e gliela strappò di dosso con un colpo secco, si piegò e gli leccò il petto, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Non vuoi neanche questo?” domandò.

Romeo le strinse le spalle e si alzò in piedi, guardandola negli occhi.

“Certo che voglio” ribatté.

Bianchi gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e gli chiese: “Allora cosa c’è?”.

< Oh, lei è così bella, ma è anche una psicopatica. Dovrei lasciarla, ma non riesco ad allontanarmi, non posso fare a meno di ammirarla, di amarla… Non posso lasciarla perdere. In fondo sono io quello veramente fuori di testa, finirà per uccidermi > pensò Romeo.

Le sfiorò la gamba, arrossendo e piegò le labbra con un sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Niente, lascia perdere. Hai ragione tu, come sempre, voglio solo le tue attenzioni” disse. Si leccò le labbra e le sfilò la maglietta, posandole un bacio sulla spalla.

“Sempre il solito, prima dici di no, poi grideresti di sì per ore” disse Bianchi, sfilandosi le scarpe.

 < Io non vivo più di un’ora senza di te, ma… Dovrò imparare a sopravvivere senza di te, siamo sempre più lontani. Tu mi vuoi bene, ma non mi ami… Non lo farai mai! Io ho bisogno di qualcuno che possa farlo > si disse. Scalciò il proprio intimo sul pavimento e si accarezzò il pube, sentendolo liscio sotto le dita.

“Sei tu che m’incasini la testa, così gustosa… così velenosa” disse Romeo. Le slacciò il reggiseno e le infilò il viso tra i seni, baciandoli e succhiandoli, inumidendoli di saliva.

Bianchi gettò indietro la testa e gli massaggiò le spalle, concentrandosi sui baci.

“Lascia che ti guidi, che i nostri corpi si fondino” disse Romeo. La fece stendere sul divanetto e si finì di spogliare con movimenti rapidi, sul gluteo sinistro aveva il segno di un marchio a fuoco. “Lascia che ti guidi io, ora”. Aggiunse, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei.

< Le persone mi hanno consigliato tante volte di correre e scappare via. Però in questi momenti torno indietro nel tempo, quando era ancora solo dolce. Una bambina un po’ dispettosa, ma non così pazza >.

Bianchi gli diede dei colpetti sul petto.

“Lo so che quando sono cattiva ti piaccio, ti eccito” soffiò.

< Mi risuona nella testa il consiglio di Dino che mi ripete di non bere le tue pozioni, di non fidarmi della cattiva strada su cui mi porti…

La solita scusa che utilizza quando vuole tenere qualcuno per sé > pensò Romeo.

Le posò un bacio sul collo.

< Odio quando resti senza emozioni. Sono stanca di aspettarti come le mogli dei soldati che aspettano i mariti dal fronte > pensò Bianchi e lo spinse a terra, Romeo cadde con un tonfo e scoppiò a ridere, si rialzò di scatto, Bianchi lo distanziò e corse fino al letto, balzandovi all’interno e si voltò. Romeo la raggiunse a gattoni nel letto, si rotolarono nelle lenzuola, ridacchiando.

Bianchi se lo fece cadere addosso e lui le strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia.

< Voglio il tuo cuore, quello di plastica che indossi per essere qualcun altro lascialo alle altre > pensò.

 “ _Yeah_ ” sussurrò Romeo. Le leccò il collo ed ispirò il suo odore. “Hai un buon sapore, come di zucchero filato” soffiò.

“Tu mi ricordi più un minotauro, vediamo se sei possente come sembri, mio toro” lo sfidò Bianchi. Iniziò a prepararsi, gemendo piano di piacere.

Romeo le massaggiò i seni, posandole dei baci sul ventre, leccandole l’ombelico.

“Sì… sì… sì… sì!” lo incitò Bianchi. Si sporse e gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Romeo si allontanò da lei, ansimando.

“Tu sei proprio come me, tu sei fuori di testa” disse Bianchi. Strinse gli occhi e gridò di piacere, mentre lui entrava dentro di lei. Dalle corna di Romeo sprizzarono delle scintille verdi.

“Mnh?” domandò. La baciò appassionatamente, arrossandole le labbra, le sue erano bollenti e screpolate.

“ _Aaah_ … N-noi…” biascicò Bianchi, mentre Romeo si muoveva dentro di lei con delle spinte regolate. “… _mnaaah_ … siamo entrambi… tipi folli… aaah… è strano, l-lo so” esalò Bianchi. Un rivolo di saliva univa la sua bocca a quella di Romeo.

Bovino si mosse più velocemente, con un ritmo incalzante e le mordicchiò la punta dell’orecchio.

“Mi stai dicendo che non sono normale?” sussurrò.

Bianchi gli afferrò le spalle e le graffiò a sangue, lui gridò di piacere, mentre lei dava vita a tagli lunghi, ma superficiali. Bianchi gemette di piacere a sua volta, mentre l’altro si dimenava in lei.

“Ra-ragazzo… _AH_! T-tu… ami il dolore” farfugliò.

< Lei è un fiore velenoso che cresce sull’asfalto, un miracolo che ho corrotto e ora mi è gemello. Così dolce, così pazza. Io sono il fulmine che si perde nella sua tempesta > pensò Romeo. Il letto sotto di loro cigolava.

“ _Sono-no-no-no-no_ fuori di testa!” gridò Romeo, facendole raggiungere l’apice.

Bianchi raggiunse l’orgasmo, Romeo scivolò fuori di lei e venne, sporcando le lenzuola, accasciandosi al fianco della fidanzata.

“Ti prego, abbi cura di me” supplicò Bianchi e altre lacrime le rigarono il viso, sporcando di nero il cuscino.

“Per sempre, mia dolce psicopatica, avrò cura di te” esalò Romeo, accarezzandole il viso.

Bianchi gli fece un sorriso impacciato.

< Fare l’amore è facile, amare meno, donare il proprio a qualcuno di fragile è straziante. Lo so che è fuori di testa perché non le permetto di essere forte, non la sostengo come dovrei. Un giorno salverò sia lei che la mia famiglia. A costo di mettermi contro il mio migliore amico, lui ha deciso di essere il cane da caccia ben sapendo che io sono la volpe inseguita, ma mi difenderò > pensò Romeo, avvolgendole le spalle con un braccio.

< Mi chiedo questo momento di pace, per quanto dolorosa, quanto possa durare. Tra quanto sarà tra le braccia di un’altra?

Nonostante questo, ci sarò per sempre per lui > pensò Bianchi, posandogli la testa nell’incavo del collo.

Romeo le passò la mano tra i capelli rosa, sentendoli morbida tra le dita callose.

< Il mondo si perde, ma tu invece rimani. Voglio soltanto poterti stare accanto, mentre le emozioni legano i nostri pensieri.

Vorrei poterti accarezzare, e guardarti mentre dormi. Sei così bella e nemmeno sai di esserlo.

Non ti perdere nella follia, non per me, non ne valgo la pena > si disse. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte e la guardò addormentarsi.


End file.
